Grell Sutcliff
Originally from the series Black Butler, Grell Sutcliff is a Reaper whose occupation is collecting the cinematic records of individuals who die through the use of a chainsaw-shaped Reaper's Scythe. She is a foreigner to the world of Rigel Prima, having come from a rift that lead from the modern day version of Earth of her universe. Grell is employed and beholden to the Reapers Staffing Association, a collection of Grim Reapers which collect souls of individuals who die and categorize them for eventual doomsday. She works in the Victin division of the Rigel Priman RSA, usually collecting souls from the dying in Silver City and the surrounding suburbs. Currently she resides in Wayne Manor in Rigel Prima. Skills and Abilities As an official Grim Reaper of the RSA, Grell is host to supernatural abilities that place her strengths and endurance beyond that of a normal human. She is capable of hitting a brick wall hard enough to crumble it and demonstrated impressive speed and sturdiness. Falls from great heights do not damage her as she can land without bodily harm if she manages to land on her feet. With the use of her Reaper's Scythe Grell can cut through any material in the mortal plane. She can use this same scythe to carve any shadow and gain access to a special realm which allows quicktravel to the plane of the Reapers Staffing Association to the mortal plane known colloquially as the Dark Aether. This method is the same which allows Reapers to go where they may throughout the world, even in places nobody could reasonably have access to otherwise. As Reapers suffer a penalty to their eyesight upon conversion, Grell has horrible vision which is corrected by her glasses. These glasses allow Grell to see the supernatural, including demons and ghosts that may wish to hide from normal human eyes. This also allows her to see Cinematic Records, a part of a dying soul that plays the life flashing before the dying individual's eyes. As Grell is a Reaper she can also manipulate the reels and even prevent an individual from dying, much to her own peril as Reapers generally do not save individual lives and can suffer repercussions from the RSA by saving the wrong one. In her presence mortals may be able to also view what she sees depending on whether they are aware of what they are looking for. Grell enjoys an indefinite expanded lifespan which can only be cut short if she is killed by a weapon that is beyond the mortal realm's make, which is usually something divine, demonic, or her own Reaper's Scythe. Grell is fluent in French and can cook fairly well after roughly one hundred years of practice. She also is quite adept at anything remotely sexual to the point of being something close of a master of the art of lovemaking. Personality Grell's personality following several major turns in her life restructured her personality outside of a callous and caustic person with extremely sadistic tendencies into someone who is genuinely empathetic with people and their situations, especially in instances of torment, bullying, or social misunderstandings. She often offers a sympathetic ear, or advice if the need calls for it, and overall has developed a motherly sort of mindset. Regardless, Grell still retains most of her original personality traits. Still forward and particularly snoopy in other people's business, Grell flourishes in situations she can take the helm of and enjoys seeing others overwhelmed or flustered by her presence. She's often catty and if the opportunity arises she goes out of her way to turn anything she says into some kind of sexual innuendo. To those Grell cares about she is a lion and will fiercely defend them. Often Grell will default into resolving conflicts that involve her friends or loved ones in an extreme degree, usually with a preference towards murdering the opposing party with little hesitation. Violence is Grell's go-to for resolution and she can and will use it to the best of her ability when it comes to protecting another. Should anyone cross her Grell personally she slips back into her ruthless and shameless sadistic personality quirks. Grell will turn far more cruel in her remarks towards parties that offend her and if banter keeps ramping up she has a very good chance of flying off the handle and whipping out her chainsaw regardless. Despite her new leaf Grell still fancies causing pain and the sight of blood is a turn-on for her as well. Her active lifestyle and love of the macabre attributes nicely to her job which she absolutely relishes when she is off working at an appointment. While she is not as patient as her counterpart, Grell in certain situations can manage to be civil enough to pretend at general pleasantries. It also is recommended to everyone that the aforementioned counterpart is never referenced in conversation in a positive light, unless they want everything to turn extremely sour. History Origins Grell Sutcliff had been born and remained the only son to a prominent family with a string of successful business. The Sutcliffs were not of nobility but the family had been, for ages, working and scraping at every chance to break into the noble houses by merit of wealth and marriage. Since she was three Grell had been arranged to marry the daughter of a business that her father wished to merge with. While the families cozied up together and prepared for a prosperous future Grell had grown a friendship and later romantic interest in Peter, the oldest son of the same family. Grell had always felt out of place as she grew up but Peter had always made her felt like herself and even gave her some confidence in her foppish tendencies, much to her father's and mother's chagrin. Her happiness and comfort in life did not last forever as the time drawing to her eventual marriage to Victoria, Peter's sister, drew. Grell's mooning over Peter had not gone unnoticed by her bride to be and Victoria conspired to reveal Grell for her 'unnaturalness' during a dinner between the families to both embarass Grell and null the marriage agreement. Her plan was a wild success; Grell's feeling about Peter and her 'sinful' nature offended Peter's family, enough for them to storm out and cut contact with the Sutcliffs, including their business arrangements. Infuriated by the years of planning, the soiling of the legacy of the family name, and Grell's father advanced on her in a rage with an intention to beat her with his bear-headed cane. Grell in that moment fled from her home before he could catch her and disappeared into the dark London streets. She eked out a hard existence working for a pub and lived in what was little better than an attic for living space. However Grell felt as if she was free from her family and optimistic that her life could turn around when she found Peter again. A few years later Peter and a group of university mates appeared in the same bar Grell had been working. Under Peter's joyous reaction to seeing her alive, he invited her to sit with them and enjoy tales and booze. Grell had a marvelous time, up until Peter and his friends were leaving. She chased Peter out of the pub and asked to speak with him privately in the alleyway aside the pub. When they spoke, however, Peter rebuffed Grell's heartfelt declaration of love to him for the sake of his family and what he'd risk by abandoning them as Grell did. Hurt by the rejection and Peter's unwillingness to come with her, Grell tried to convince him otherwise. Unfortunately, Peter's mates waiting at the end of the alleyway heard. Her 'unnaturalness' unveiled a second time, Grell had been menaced by the group of young men and beaten savagely while Peter passively watched. When Grell finally managed to drag herself to her pathetic attic apartment she resolved to leave one mark on life and make it as bright as her. She slit her wrists and painted the room 'red' until she died, broken-hearted and disillusioned about life and love, while hoping a merciful god would carry her away from the suffering of life. However, her existence did not end. By committing suicide Grell had inadvertently been recruited as a Grim Reaper intern of the RSA. Angry about an extended existence, but armed with the knowledge if she were to kill herself again there would be nothing afterwards, Grell angrily performed the tests and managed to excel in all physical trials. She found the longer she stayed that she could indulge in her more socially unacceptable behaviors and start dressing in a manner she preferred, even opting to wear bright red heels than drab black leather shoes. Although she was dragged back to service life, Grell had eventually settled in and geared her disdain for life itself through her vicious and callous job as a Reaper. She eventually had been promoted to Field Reaper and became involved with a number of incidents, including being half of the true identity of an infamous serial killer. She performed her job for over one hundred years before the first rifts appeared to Rigel Prima and was sent with the seventh establishing group of the RSA to form an organization in the world. The Early Days of Equestria Grell, prior to arriving to BLN, wandered about Oatville following her release from a punishment bestowed upon her by the Reapers Staffing Association. She openly admits to being the individual known as 'Jack the Ripper' and still dresses as if she still lives in the Victorian England period. At the start of the canon Grell had still been biologically male but identified as a woman. She was invited to the Wayne Mansion by Medusa Gorgon and shortly took up residence there. During her residence, Grell had salvaged a piece of the being known as 'MA' and did its bidding on occasion, such as kidnapping Diane. She was finally kicked out of the estate when assisting Medusa in attempted murder of Eruka Frog and Alton Sutcliff. With no other home available, Grell took Medusa and Eruka to the abandoned Phantomhive Mansion to live in. While Grell did nothing directly harmful to the Wayne Estate following her second attempted murder of Alton, she condoned her residents to do what they'd like to the estate if they wished. In Christmas of 2011 Grell finally allowed Medusa to have what she was pestering her for since first arriving, their first and only relations, which produced Borealis Gorgon. Grell immediately became smitten with her unexpected progeny, attending to her as a mother would and doting on her in general. With 'motherly' instincts, Grell did not take any threat to Borealis calmly, often growing excessively violent should she be threatened in any way. This included Medusa's black blood experiments on her which Grell did not approve of in the slightest. The following months passed as more residents poured into Phantomhive, Grell became acquaintences with a variety of characters, such as Hazama, Anna Sanctimonia, Don Discovery, and Elijah. Grell had personally invited Hazama, Don, and Elijah into the estate, while aquiesced to Anna's presence. She formed intimate relationships with Don Discovery and later Elijah, much to Medusa's displeasure. Despite a beautific outer scene, Grell's personal life grew complicated and frustrating. Grell continually clashed with Medusa regarding Borealis, even going as far as mortally wounding the witch. Even after the incident, Grell only tolerated Medusa's presence for Borealis' sake. Eventually, this dislike culminated into two more fights, the final ending with Medusa and Eruka leaving with Borealis to parts unknown to Grell. The loss of Borealis utterly devastated her, to the point where she was almost considered an unfit Reaper by the Reapers Staffing Association. The interventions from the Wayne Estate, and Crona Makenshi in particular, managed to pull Grell from her depressive rut. However, Grell still experienced continued loss. Don Discovery's appearances stopped and because of the arguments regarding Borealis' safety, Anna was sent away as well. Hazama disappeared and finally Elijah, whom Grell had relied on emotionally following Borealis' abduction, was kicked out after the discovery that he was cheating on her by having relations with Anna as well. Despite this Grell still cared enough about Elijah to be genuinely saddened when he was killed during the Cell Arc and took it upon herself to bury his body. She still sets flowers on his grave to this day in the canon, as he was the first man to make her feel like a woman. With an near empty estate, save the presence of Leslie Vernon, Grell slowly attempted to rebuild her life. On Halloween of 2012, however, she was put under a test by the RSA to reap Alton Sutcliff on his destined death day. While Grell struggled with this news, on the actual day she discovered that Leslie had planned the grisly murder to force Grell to open up to other individuals. With Alton's life spared and Leslie summarily killed, Grell was taken away to be put on final trial with her employers for being an unfit and unreliable Reaper, a result that would result in 'death'. This was ultimately reversed by the intervention of a group of mansion residents, who not only stormed the Reaper's Staffing Association, but also proved the ineptitude of the organization as a whole. Shamed by this, the RSA released Grell of all charges. A Turning Point Following Christmas of 2012, Grell became biologically female, and within the weeks that followed became pregnant from a spree of wild and free nights out. Months later, she met Rocks, whom she is absolutely sure is her child, the same as Valerie is to Alton and Judith. With uncanny resemblance, the timing, some similar personality quirks, and Rocks' uncertainty of who his mother was, Grell became confident Rocks is hers and took him under her wing. While it's believed Rocks is her son, her first definitive biological son is Nigel Sutcliff, whom appears drastically different to his mother's and 'elder' brother. Grell took this news in great stride, fawning over her newborn son while reassuring Rocks of his likelihood of being related to her. While Grell kept growing her nest of redheads, even taking in alternate universe copies of Rocks as more and more adopted sons, her personal relationships started to wane at Wayne Manor. Grell grew progressively isolated following a disagreement with Crona about Rip Van Winkle, who had previously attacked Rocks before staying at Wayne Manor. She also had a turning point in her previously good relationship with Alton following his separation from Judith which spiraled into a vortex of pure hate between the two. Despite Grell's true claims that Alton had been needlessly cruel and horrible to her after their argument, Crona opted to side more with Alton. This angered Grell more than before and started a trust issue up with him, where she afterwards questioned whether Crona was helping her or purposefully misleading her to eradicate a former threat to him and Alton. In Which Everything Goes Horribly Wrong Despite Grell's attempts to protect Rocks and keep her new family together, the good never could last. Rocks had been plagued by a number of bounty hunters seeking him from the world Rocks came from, seeking a powerful world-destroying lich that used Rocks as his own movable phycaletry. Grell became crazed trying to protect Rocks and lashed out at anything or anyone in this time period, resulting in her being locked up temporarily beneath Wayne Manor. During this time, Rocks was murdered by the bounty hunter Ojin and the lich taken from his body. The event shellshocked Grell and sent her into a spiral of depression. Her attempts at seeking resurrection of him were thwarted multiple times: the Dragon Balls and the precious radar which found them were gone, Alton with his newfound life-giving powers refused to resurrect Rocks on her behalf out of spite, and as Grell was not the one to Reap him she could not prevent his death or reverse it. This event sent Grell into seclusion and resentment, particularly towards Alton. This culiminated in her attempt to kill him for good but was instead killed by him when he resurrected from her killing blow. He was pursuaded to resurrect Grell on behalf of one of the Rocks clones but only after he had begged for her to be brought back to life in the first place. Eventually the Rocks clones had all gone away, and with her friendship with Crona destroyed, Grell was left alone again and without anyone except Nigel, her youngest (and truly only) son. She aspires to someday move away from Wayne Manor and the painful memories associated with it, as well as Alton Sutcliff whom she loathes with an absolute passion. Relationship Guide *Borealis Gorgon - First child, currently missing. Cared for by Grell, who is always worried for her. *Rocks - Eldest Son. Grell regrets his terrible childhood even if she isn't sure what happened to place him in the situation. *Nigel Sutcliff - Youngest Son, her sweet baby. Grell dotes on him heavily. *Medusa Gorgon - Mother of Borealis, intensely hated by Grell. Disappeared. *Alton Sutcliff - Complex relationship. Alternate universe version of herself, previously considered like family. Grell loathes him entirely and wishes he could drop dead permanently. *Judith - Ex sister-in-law. Grell thought she was a bit too brash and abrasive for Alton. *Valerie Sutcliff - Technically related, considered a niece. Grell admired her but thought Valerie's attitude was a problem. She uses Valerie's existence and fatherlessness to jab at Alton when she can. *Crona Makenshi - Former best friend. Often helped her over the course of her time in Rigel Prima but now loathed by her for being biased towards Alton. *Elijah - Lover/Deceased. Grell still visits his grave and believes he's her first true reciprocated love in life. *Natsu - Intensely hated by Grell through a series of unfortunate events. Considered rude and insensitive, as well as needlessly violent. *Wade Wilson - Fluctuates about. Was despised for digging up Elijah's grave but returned to neutral feelings after he saved Grell from Basco. Currently in a relationship after a one-night stand followed by a sharing of souls between the two in a talk afterwards. *Professor Stein - Formerly disliked by Grell. Considered creepy and he helped Wade dig up Elijah's grave, but that happened a few years ago and Wade's explanation changed her feelings about it. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents